


Wedding Night Menos/Velvet

by FennFeatherDragon



Category: evoland, evoland 2
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, French Kissing, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennFeatherDragon/pseuds/FennFeatherDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU to the Evoland 2 storyline. Menos and Velvet are married and one last action must be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night Menos/Velvet

At last, away from the crowds and alone, just the two of them. Velvet was quick to scratch and dig out those annoying hairpins, knowing they would only get in the way. And frankly, having her hair being held in place was neither ideal nor pleasant. Menos shared a similar thought as he removed the tight collar and the cloak attached to it from his neck. Having anything snuggly around his neck was utterly despised only brought back horrid memories he would rather soon forget. The newlyweds share a sigh of relief feeling at least a little bit more comfortable, but they still had plenty of energy for the night ahead.

Menos turns to face his wife, cautiously moving his hands to run through her hair and to the back of her head, “You look absolutely stunning, my dear. I never expected you to be wearing a pair of horns.”

Velvet grins reaching up to touch one of the fake horns bound to her head by a white headband, “It was Iris's idea actually. And Lausos did an excellent job in crafting them.”

“I like them,” Menos notes as he undoes the headband and pulls the false pair of horns off of her head, “And I thank you again for doing that. But this was the dark haired beauty I fell in love with. You don't have to wear them all the time.”

She gives no answer at first, simply kissing once more, “I know. The look on your face was well worth it though. You looked so handsome standing there. I wanted to rush to you.”

He grins and they softly kiss then nuzzle, “You're so beautiful. I thought for sure my heart was going to leap from chest when I saw you.” Menos next cups her left hand in his right, carefully stroking the golden ring now sitting on her gloved hand. With his left, he wraps it around her and lets it rest on her back, pulling Velvet closer to him. One finger lightly tugs at the top of her laced up bodice followed by trailing the satin fabric down to the small bow resting just above her waist

“My king,” Velvet speaks softly, lifting her right hand to unbutton his formal vest, “You must be terribly hot in all of this.” Her voice was as smooth as her name as she slides the button free and lightly runs one hand across the underlying shirt. 

“You must be as well,” Menos replies in a regal yet caring tone as he pulls one end of the bow and frees the knot. Taking care not to ruin the immaculate white gown or the ribbon, he begins to loosen the confining corset from her torso.

In unison they go to work, freeing each other from the confining, and honestly stuffy wedding outfits they had worn for nearly half a day. They weren't sure if that was correct, but it certainly felt like it. With his vest and shirt unbutton, Menos removes his hands from her for a quick moment as he tugs the dressy fabric off of himself and mindlessly tosses them to the floor. Velvet takes the chance to remove her long satin and lace gloves, taking great care to remove then replace her wedding band as she does so.

With her dress finally loosen, Velvet reaches up to remove the dress but Menos beats her to it, “Allow me.” He speaks with a lustful purr as he pushes the lacy sleeves down her shoulders. Taking the opportunity, he kisses her neck then carefully pulls the dress to the floor seeming to kneel in front of her as he does so. Nervousness suddenly engulfs Velvet, causing her to raise her right hand and gently bite one finger as her undergarments are exposed to him. In every sense of coverage, her corset, panties, garter belt, and stockings still covered most of her form, but this was the first time a male had seen her like this. And yet, Menos took great care as he slowly rises, taking a moment to lavish at the sight before him and runs his hands up her length. She groans softly at the feeling of his rough hands along her body, and her nervousness begins to fade into lust, she stops biting her finger and clenches her right fist instead.

“My queen?” he asks in an offer, holding out his right hand. Velvet takes his offered hand and step out and away from the pool of fabric resting peacefully on the floor. Menos then frowns noting the hint of uncertainty in her face, “Is something wrong?”

She shakes her head, “No.... Just, a bit nervous. You are my first.”

His eyes widen briefly at the news. Next he speaks in a calm caring voice, “Don't be nervous. If you are uncomfortable with something, just say so. It is our first night together as husband and wife. We should both enjoy it, no matter what we do.”

Those words caught Velvet slightly off guard. Her whole life she had heard you had to have the best night of your life on your wedding night. But now, even as menacing and intimidating as he looked, it sounded like her husband was giving her a free pass on the idea. But she had longed for this night from the moment she had decided on this outfit. She wanted to look at her most beautiful, most stunning, most sexy for him. She wanted him to enjoy this night as much and he wanted her to enjoy it, “I want you Menos.” She replies placing one hand over his heart, the other on his hip, “Please, let me have you.” Velvet speaks softly as she stands on her toes in order to kiss his neck.

Menos moans softly as she attacks his neck with soft kisses and tender love bites. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her with him as he sits on the edge of the bed, allowing her better access. Even as he directs her to his various sweet spots around his neck, collar, and chest, his voice remains as calm and loving as ever, “Mmm... Velvet,” he softly moans as she finds them, “Just like that. Right there.” After a few minutes, while his mind was still able to function, he strokes her cheek with one hand then gently pushes her away from him, “Let me return the favor. It will help you relax.” Without warning, he grabs and hoist her into his lap, holding her at the waist, then begins to attack her neck and collarbone.

Velvet gasps at the sudden movement, having to brace herself against his shoulder. Within the first few tries, Menos hits a sweet spot she never knew existed along the left side of her neck near the base, “Ooh!” She cries out as she tilts her head back, “Oh... Menos! Mmm...” She moans lustfully as they both discover the more delicate areas while her hands grip his shoulders tightly at each discovery.

Menos stops his assault after a few minutes. Hearing her groan and cry out his name in such a wonderful manner was beginning to drive him crazy. He then shuffles slightly and catches her lips in a deep kiss. Their eyes flutter close, and their tongues meet through parted lips. Velvet remained cautious, at first only touching the tip of her tongue to his then allowing herself to relax and allow him access. Menos thrust his tongue into her mouth and slowly licks the roof of her mouth. Velvet takes the chance to taste the underside of his tongue, sucking on it lightly before batting it back into his mouth. With a devilish grin she thrust her own tongue into his mouth and runs her tongue across his. Menos seemed unfazed as he begins to suck on her tongue with a bit more force.

Her mind fogged from passion, Velvet suddenly rocks her hips against Menos. Realization of her movements suddenly hits as she breaks away from the kiss with a gasp, wide-eyed, and her face now flushed, “I-I-”

Menos gives her a devilish knowing smirk and a glint in his own eyes, “We will get to that very shortly.” Taking his right hand, he grabs the zipper to her corset and and unzips it then flings it away across the room.

Reflexively, Velvet holds her arms up to block her chest from his view, “What are you going to do?”

He places his large hands on her arms and lightly tugs them in request for her to move them, “I'm going to pleasure my wife and give her a night she won't forget. I'll be gentle.” 

Still his face was holding that smirk as she folds her arms back down to her side then allows her hands to rest on his thighs. She arches her back slightly and thrusts her chest towards him. Next Menos grasp both of her breast, one in each hand as he massages and squeezes them rhythmically. The texture of his rough scale like flesh across one of her more erogenous zones makes her cry out in pleasure once more, “Gah! Oh... more! Keep going, please!”

Instead, she finds herself suddenly on her back laying on the bed with Menos looming above her. He shuffles and dips his head to kiss her right breast and his right hand continues to massage her left. His tongue was powerful as it drags across her nipple followed by him sucking on it. More pleasure filled moans and gasps escape Velvet's throat, one hand gripping the back of his head as the other clenches at the bedsheets, "Menos...," she moans lustfully and pants. A satisfied groan is heard from her prompting Menos to stop his assault on her bosom. 

However, before he could begin his next attack, Velvet grabs his hands and plants on either side her on the bed, “No you don't.” She remarks now mimicking his devilish smirk, “Stand up.” she speaks in an order which he obeys. 

Confusion crosses Menos' face for a moment as he watches her sit on all fours then grab the waist of his pants. Quickly, Velvet undoes his heavy gold plated steel belt buckle, the lone metal button just under it, then unzips his zipper. “Oh....” Menos speaks in a breathe of realization as she grabs the waistband of both his pants and underwear and lowers them to his ankles, “You- you don't have to- aah!” His protest dissolves into a pleasurable groan as Velvet grips his shaft in one hand and gently strokes its length. Menos quickly kicks his pants and underwear away and braces himself for what she might do next.

Velvet's breathe felt so warm and wonderful against his full erection. Her wonderful lips kiss the tip of his shaft followed by her tongue flicking out to lick the very end. Her hand continues to stroke his length, on occasion she would twist her hand ever so gently and lightly squeeze. Above her a string of pleasurable moans poured from Menos as he breathes heavily. Next, she places two fingers against the bottom side of his throbbing erection and engulfs the head in her mouth. Her tongue runs circles around the head of his shaft as she begins to bob her head and suck. She was unsure of just how much of him she could engulf, he was rather large and her mouth felt slightly strained from the act.

“Heavens above!” Menos cries out, placing one hand on her head and gently holds her hair, “Velvet. Just like that,” he moans and rocks his hips in time with her bobbing head as her hand continues to stroke the bottom portion of his shaft. He looks down at her meeting the loving look in her eyes and his mouth hangs open as he lustfully pants. “I...I'm going to-!” Menos speaks in warning as his back arches and her mouth was filled with his cum.

Velvet suddenly snaps her head back and coughs as her mouth is coated with the sticky, salty cream. After recovering from the shock, she swallows what landed in her mouth then wipes off what landed on her nose and chin and licks that off of her hand as well, “Give me more of a heads up next time.”

Menos pants and looks at her in surprise, “That was amazing. Are you sure I'm your first?”

“Come see for yourself,” she offers in a lustful tone while backing up towards the center of the bed, one hand resting on her hip, “Finish what you started, big guy.”

He looks at his prize before him. Now blocked only by a pure white garter belt and silken panties. Menos crawls back to her, the smell of his musk and her lust filling the room. Their lips crash together once more as he positions her to lay down on her back. He breaks the kiss and trails his rough hands down her body, lingering at the sensitive spots for a couple of seconds. Then, he sits on his knees, both hands attacking the lacy garter belt and undoing the clasp in the back. Once more the devilish grin returns as he peels both it and her stockings away and tosses them to another section of the room. And now, only one last barrier remained. With one hand, he cups her groin and runs two fingers against her through the silk fabric.

A groan of frustration comes from Velvet, “Menos, please! Do not taunt me. Touch me, caress me. Get those cursed panties off of me!”

“As you wish,” he answers in a sultry tone. But still he continues to tease her, thoroughly enjoying hearing her beg for him. He grasps both sides of the waistband and slowly pulls the silk panties over her plump rear and thighs then finally off of her. Her scent hits him almost instantly. She had been thinking, perhaps even day dreaming about this very moment for quite some time. 

In a show of victory, he flings the panties away in a slingshot like fashion causing them to hit the nearby wall and fall to the floor, “My dear,” he speaks while maintaining the same tone of voice, “You are a naughty girl.” Taking his right hand, he presses two fingers against her entrance and gently strokes her moist folds, not daring to enter just yet. Velvet gasps and breathes heavily watching as he works on her. His erection was returning just as large as before as Menos presses one finger into her passageway.

Velvet squeaks at the intrusion causing him to retract his finger and look at her in worry, “I'm alright,” she answers, “Just... be gentle. Please?”

Menos nods, “I will.” Moving slower, he presses his finger back into her tunnel getting another gasp from her. Be it instinct or reflex, her tunnel clamps around his finger as he explores. A soft moan come from his bride once more followed by a gasp when his large finger hits what feels like a partial barrier inside of her, “I am your first.” he speaks softly.

“Can... can you even fit?” Velvet asks in mild worry, gazing at his erection once more.

“After I warm you up some more,” he answers with a grin and presses a second finger into her. She gasps again, feeling her tunnel being stretched to accommodate his large fingers as they thrust in and out of her. Even with the additional intruder, he could feel her passage mold around his fingers once more. Menos rocks the palm of his hand against her sensitive button in time with his thrusting fingers. A pleasure filled gasp and moan soon reward his efforts as Velvet rocks her hips in time with his movements. Satisfied that was enough, his fingers now covered in her fluid, he removes his hand strokes himself with the fluid.

One again, Menos positions himself over her. This time, both hands were firmly planted on the bed on either side of her. He shuffles his lower half to sit between her legs, forcing her to spread them to allow him room. With slow movements, he prods at her entrance with his throbbing erection, this was going to be a snug fit. “Ready?”

Velvet inhales deeply, her left hand reaching up to hold his right shoulder while her right grips the bedsheets, “I am,” she answers leaning her head back against the pillow.

Menos kisses her once more, “Tell me if it is too much.” He thrust himself forward with a short groan and buries himself in her tight tunnel, breaking the barrier as he goes.

Velvet arches against him, eyes going wide, digging her nails into whatever her hands were holding onto as she groans and cries out, “Menos!”

In mild fear he stops, “Did I-?”

“Don't stop,” she interrupts and rocks her hips, “Go!” 

He obeys and begins rocking his hips in a slow rhythmic fashion, not daring to go any deeper. At least, not yet anyway. Just as he thought, she was such a tight fit, but it felt so perfect. As though she was made for him. “So tight, Velvet.” he moans in pleasure.

Pain was quickly replaced with pleasure as Velvet moans lustfully and rocks her hips in time with him. Somehow, somewhere, he kept hitting a sensitive cluster that sent near constant surges of pleasure through her body. It was causing her to pant heavily as her mind was quickly fogged with lustful desire. All that mattered was that she got more of it. Taking her right hand, she releases the bedsheets and places it on his shoulder as well, “More... please!”

Menos picks up the pace and buries himself further inside. A comfortably tight greets him as he stretches her virgin tunnel. Each and every lustful moan and plead that escaped her throat would cause him to increase the force of his thrust. Velvet swore she was in heaven, this felt so wonderful. His movements were so powerful, even the bed was beginning the rock with their rhythm. Suddenly, Velvet wraps her legs around his waist and forces his hips to meet hers. Menos growls lustfully, “All for you.” he speaks as they grind their hips together, “You are mine! I am yours! I love you so much. Oh, Velvet!”

“I'll take you every night if you wish!” she cries out in pleasure, “Menos! My love, you fit so perfectly! I love you so much!” 

He suddenly clenches his teeth feeling the urge to release beginning to rise once more, “I can't hold back much longer! Cum with me Velvet!”

She cries out and arches her back, “Inside! Give me every bit of you! Menos! Cum inside! I-I'm about to lose it!”

Menos sheaths himself to the hilt inside of her as he moans in pleasure and erupts within her as his whole body seems to quiver. Velvet gasps as the sudden warm sensation deep within her loins, feeling herself hold him tight as her whole body briefly trembles. A near unison exhale of completion was shared as Velvet collapses under him, her limbs falling to rest on the bed once more while Menos braces himself taking the moment to catch his breathe.

Both of them were breathing heavily, exhausted from their passionate embrace. Still, Velvet pushes herself up slightly, wraps one hand around the back of his head, and captures him in a passionate kiss which he happily returns. Being this exposed to each other, and yet they both feel at complete calm and peace with the world. Velvet let's out a soft groan at Menos pulls away then collapses on the bed beside her. Despite the throbbing in her loins, Velvet moves and stretches herself across his torso and runs one hand through his hair, “Menos....” she speaks lovingly.

“Yes, Velvet?” he questions still trying to catch his breathe as he wraps his strong arms around her in a protective manner.

“I... I don't want this moment to end,” she answers wrapping her arms around him as well, “My handsome king. I want to stay right here, forever.”

Menos smiles softly at his bride as they cuddle, “It will never end. With you at my side, this moment will last forever. My beautiful queen.”

They share a content sigh as exhaustion slowly takes its hold on the newlyweds. Never in a million years would anyone say that a human and a demon could be two halves to the same whole. That was the legend, that everyone had another half somewhere in the world to be found. But to have the fierce yet kind demon king be the other half to a brilliant minded and adventurous human archaeologist? It sounded like a wild story made up by a drunkard. 

And yet, several hours earlier, exactly that had happened. Menos and Velvet stood together at the alter, hands clasped and bound together along with his true horns and her manufactured horns locked together. Before the Lord in Heaven and every demon and human across the land they declared their love and never ending devotion to each other. It had been a long time coming, although some swore they saw it coming from miles away. A union between the two ruling people of the land, a union made in holy matrimony. If that could not serve as a bright burning flame of eternal peace between human and demon kind, then seemingly nothing would. 

And for this one night, they could be alone, able to peacefully sleep in each other's arms. However, once the sun brought forth the new day, their new life together would be open for everyone to see. It was the curse of royalty. One Menos had grown up with, and one Velvet would need to adjust to. But at this moment, none of that mattered. For this moment, they could simply be together. Two halves of the same whole, united at last and bound till death do they part.


End file.
